Mario & Sonic at the Pyongyang Summer Olympics with The Simpsons
by EBCrazy2
Summary: Mario & Sonic teams are invited to Pyongyang Olympic games. Princess Peach is concerned about Mario's team and Sonic's team behavior. Meanwhile, Lisa Simpson wanted to go to China because she had a pen pal in China. When her dad lost the game, she had a plane ticket to the DPRK instead due to running out of plane ticket2China. Homer's behavior is going to be disruptive in the DPRK.
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The Olympic Committee of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea decided that they want Pyongyang to be the host city of the olympics for the first time in the Democratic People's Republic of Korea.

The Supreme Leader thinks that they need more tourism money for foreigners to see that the Democratic People's Republic of Korea is looking beautiful for all and that it's not a bad country. The Olympic Committee of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea agrees to host the olympics.

They have done the applicant phase and now they're doing the candidature phase. They already plan on which place they can have sports on like the Kim il Sung Stadium will be used as a soccer field, the Rungrado May Day Stadium will be used as an opening ceremony for hosting an Arirang Festival. It will also be used as a closing ceremony too.

Another idea would be using Ryugyong Hotel as an Olympics Villages because it would have more easy access to a revolving restaurant facilities along with a mixture of hotel accommodation, apartments and business facilities.

Their transport would be possibly having more trolleybuses and trams because it's possible for more athletes wanting to see more in Pyongyang.

The security for athletes would be real secured because 1 out of 5 people in North Korea would be a secret police. They will report the government and they will take athletes away if they show reckless behavior to this country.

The venues for the olympics in the Democratic People's Republic of Korea would be held in Pyongyang. The environment for the olympics would be cleaned up by people.

The marketing in North Korea would only be for foreigners. They convinced the IOC of what they have.

And finally, one of the members of the Olympic Committee of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea says, "We think Pyongyang will be a good place for the Olympics.".

The IOC Evaluation Committee and the other groups were convinced that they were allow to bid the olympics.

In 2029, there was an election going on for the final round. Pyongyang is rivaled with Busan. After the announcement, the ballot results were published: Pyongyang got more votes from 45-44. The competitiveness of the bids from Pyongyang and Busan was ultimately demonstrated by ONE-vote difference in the final round.

* * *

**Chapter 1: In the year 2036**

We see Homer sitting on a couch watching the game show on the TV. Lisa walks in the living room and sees something on the TV.

"This game show is over. I hope you enjoy this show! Anyone who enters this Game show will win the tickets to China! Call us now at 555-6297!", said the host.

"Hey Dad?", said Lisa.

"Yes Lisa?', said Homer.

"Um...can you enter the game show for me? I have a pen-pal in China.", said Lisa.

"No way!", exclaimed Homer.

"But, my pen-pal is poor! He lives in poverty!", said Lisa.

"Why do we need to visit him?! We already visited China to get Selma's baby once. And I'm not visiting it again!", exclaimed Homer.

"Come on dad! I think we've missed part of China that we have NOT visited.", explained Lisa.

"Oh yeah!? What part of China do you think we missed?", questioned Homer.

"Well, I don't think we've visited a Sino-Korean friendship bridge…"

"What does the word 'Sino' means?", asked Homer cutting off of Lisa.

"It means 'Chinese'. And the bridge is connected to North Korea.", explained Lisa. "Anyway, the Sino-Korea friendship bridge, the Terracotta army…"

Homer laughed. "The Terracotta army!? What is it like? A land of a short garment worn by Catholic priests?", questioned Homer while still laughing.

"No. A Terracotta Army is a collection of terracotta sculptures depicting the armies of Qin Shi Huang, the first Emperor of China. It is a form of funerary art buried with the emperor in 210–209 BCE and whose purpose was to protect the emperor in his afterlife.", explained Lisa.

Homer stop laughing. "Okay, what other places that we might have missed in China?", questioned Homer.

"Anyway, the Terracotta army, the Forbidden city-"

"Why is there a Forbidden city in China?", asked Homer cutting off Lisa. Lisa was annoyed but willing to speak for him.

"For almost 500 years, it served as the home of emperors and their households, as well as the ceremonial and political center of Chinese government. In 1925, the Forbidden City has been under the charge of the Palace Museum, whose extensive collection of artwork and artifacts were built upon the imperial collections of the Ming and Qing dynasties. In the old days, that name meant that no one can enter or exit the palace without the emperor's permission.", said Lisa.

"Give me two more places that we have NOT visited.", said Homer.

Lisa thinks about the place that isn't nature because she's concerned that her dad might not be interested into nature so she thinks hard. 2 minutes later, she got an idea.

"How about the Summer Palace?", said Lisa.

Homer thinks about it and then fantasize about himself. He fantasizes it as if he was outdoors only wearing his bathing suit pants and grilling some meat patties and sausages. Homer then laughs.

"Okay, what's the last one?", questioned Homer.

"The Beijing National Stadium. Its where they host the Summer Olympics in 2008.", explained Lisa.

"Okay then! That's the deal! So, who's your pen-pal?", asked Homer.

"His name is San-mao.", said Lisa.

"San-mao eh? Well, okay! I'm going to the game show!", exclaimed Homer. Lisa cheered.

Then Marge came in and said, "What's going on here?".

"Oh Marge, I'm going to join in the game show just to win 10 tickets to China!", exclaimed Homer excitedly.

"Hmm...I don't know Homie...remember one time that we've entered the game show in Tokyo?", reminded Marge.

Homer thinks about it and remembers it well. "Yes honey, but that game show is in Japan. I'm talking about the game show in America!", said Homer.

"What game show are you going into?", asked Marge in skepticism.

She holds onto her dad's mouth before he say anything. "The Wheel of Fortune!", said Lisa immediately.

"Okay, see ya guys!", said Marge leaving the living room.

Lisa let go of his dad's mouth. "Lisa, why did you lie to Marge?", questioned Homer. Marge was already out of the living room.

"I know mom well. She's not going to allow you to go to the game show that is called 'Stabbed in the butt'. She'll probably nagged you about your injuries.", whispered Lisa. Lisa was probably worried that her mom might came into the living room again at any moment.

"Oh, okay. Then, let's get outta here then.", said Homer.

"Yeah!", exclaimed Lisa. Then, they get out of the room to their car and they drive to the game show that is called stabbed in the butt.

When they get there, Homer is going to be reviewed by the game show host. When the review was over, he was allowed into the game show. The three contestants were Peter Griffin, Homer Simpson, and Francine Smith.

"The rules in that game are, if you answered correctly, you get points. You get more points if you answered immediately. If you answered wrong, you get stabbed in the butt.", explained the host.

"First question, What is C2 + O2?", asked the host.

"Oh! I know! Is it a Carbon Dioxide?", answered Homer.

"Yes! You get 3 points for answering quickly!", said the host.

"Woo-hoo!", yelled Homer.

The host asks scientific questions during the rounds of the game show. No one gets stabbed because they know how to answer scientific questions. Homer knows Chemistry better, Francine knows Biology, & Peter knows Physics.

"This is it folks, the final round. Homer has 33 points, Peter has 32 points, and Francine has 22 points. Homer, if you answer this question correctly, you'll win! And here's the question, what is the atomic weight of Silver?", said the host.

Homer thinks about it…then he realized he's in trouble. Homer didn't memorize his periodic elements.

"Homer, what's the answer?", asked the host.

Homer thinks, then push the podium, screamed, and run.

"Get him guys! Stab him in the butt!", yelled the host. The prisoners goes after him to stab him in a butt with their knives."Poor Homer, he never learns his P.E.", said the host.

"I hate P.E.!", yelled Homer.

After that happens, Homer is hiding somewhere in a parking lot. Lisa finds him in the car. Homer is shivering with fear. Lisa feels really bad about what happened.

"Oh, dad. I'm so sorry...I thought it was just the name of the show, not the actuality of stabbing people's butt.", said Lisa with real sadness.

Homer thought about it on whether he should forgive Lisa Simpson for feeling that way.

Finally, Homer said, "It okay Lisa. You really didn't know. The game show does stabs people's butt when they're wrong. Well, at least you're not laughing like the boy. I would strangle him. Now what do you say that we hit the hay?". Lisa felt much better about what her dad says.

"Thanks dad. Let's find the nearest motel that we can sleep in.", suggested Lisa.

"Sure sweetie, let's get the heck outta here.", said Homer.

"Okay.", said Lisa. And they drive out of the parking lot to the road.

Minutes later, they found the Motel called the "Quahog Motel".

"Okay, here's the motel that where a guy was going to sleep with a phone sex operator and it was later revealed to be his wife.", said Homer. And he laughed.

Lisa reaction is shivering. And then they went to sleep in the same bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach has a discussion with Mario's team & Sonic's team on how are they going to behave in North Korea.

"Everyone, I had to warn you guys about North Korea. The other countries had hosted the olympics, but this country is different. It's an authoritarian regime. It means that certain things that you do is limited, but this country is almost like you can't do anything freely. So this is a warning you guys.", explained Princess Peach.

"Mario & Luigi, I think you guys are all right. I can't bring any of MY item that can be risked confiscation. That applies to you too Daisy.", explained Peach.

"Oh, all right. I won't bring any items that could grab attention.", said Daisy reluctantly.

"Thank you. Wario & Waluigi, you must be polite in North Korea. Any open rudeness to North Korea would considered an immediate insult.", said Peach.

Wario thinks carefully about what she said. Finally, Wario said it reluctantly,"Okay fine.", Waluigi also agrees with him reluctantly.

"Yoshi & Donkey Kong, I'm not sure if North Korea would allow you guys in… That also applies to the Sonic Team...", concerned Peach.

Princess Peach thought about it and said, "Just in case if they allow you in guys, Yoshi you're fine. Donkey Kong, do NOT, I repeat, do NOT became enraged when one of us is in trouble with the North Korean authorities. North Korea has more power to have no mercy on people. They can execute people if they want to for obvious reasons like singing a song that is from SOUTH KOREA. Remember, no enragement.", said Peach.

Yoshi agrees easily. Donkey Kong is now nervous about North Korea.

Then, she turns onto Sonic's team.

"Sonic, you're not allow to run freely in North Korea. The government wouldn't allow people to move around the country. If you try to run freely in North Korea, the people would try to arrest you for running. Okay?", said Princess Peach.

"Fine.", said Sonic reluctantly.

"Amy, you're not allowed to bring your hammer into North Korea. It is considered a weapon to them. They would think that you're against the government.", said Peach.

Amy sigh. "Okay…", said Amy.

"Tails, you can't bring any books. It's possible if they can confiscate those items and they could frown down on you if the book was published by any western authors.", explained Peach.

"Oh...okay…", said Tails disappointedly.

"Blaze...I think you're doing okay. Remember, North Korea is an authoritarian regime.", said Peach.

"Yes ma'am.", said Blaze.

"Silver, do NOT, I repeat, do NOT use psychokinesis onto the North Korean authorities. I don't know why, but I assume that the North Korean authorities are not very happy with that idea. I'm saying it just to be safe.", explained Peach.

"Don't worry Princess Peach. I will NOT abuse my power of a psychokinesis. I will only use it for basic things. I promise.", said Silver.

"Okay… Knuckles, I wouldn't recommend bringing your-"

Knuckles cuts her off. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Princess Peach, It is not my gloves that has spikes, it's my back of the hands that has spikes. Let me show you.", said Knuckles and he took off the gloves and found out that he DOES have two spikes on each hand. Mario's team gasps and felt surprised to see it. Princess Peach is now MORE concerned about their behavior in North Korea. Then, Knuckles puts it back on.

"Okay, but since you're a loner, you can't be a loner in North Korea. Leaving the hotel without the guides or the guides' express permission is not possible. If you are feeling the need for 'a breath of air' then a casual stroll along the river is possible but only if accompanied with a guide. It is possible to stroll in the grounds of the hotel but please ask the guide. That means you are not free to wander your own Knuckles. The guards will take you back to the group.", explained Peach.

"Aw, damn! North Korea is such a pain in the ass!", said Knuckles.

"Yeah, they're a pain in the butt. Okay Vector, do NOT, I repeat, do NOT investigate North Korea. They'll suspect you at any moment. If they found out that you are trying to investigate in North Korea, they'll put you in prison camp. I'm not kidding, in one example, two journalists were detained in North Korea in 2009. Mr. Clinton had to 'rescue' them.", explained Peach.

Vector thought about it and said, "Okay, but pay me money so I don't have to do detective work for 30 days.".

Peach sighed. "Fine, here's 20,000 coins in the Mushroom Kingdom.", said Peach reluctantly. And she gave him a bag that contains 20,000 coins.

"Thanks! I won't forget it!", said Vector.

"And Shadow, you're aren't allowed to bring any weapons to North Korea. The government of North Korea will considered as a threat to the government.", said Peach in seriousness.

"Hmph. We'll see about that…", said Shadow.

"And finally, those four bad guys aren't allowed in North Korea. Remember that they've attempted to ruin the Winter Olympics at Pyeongchang in 2018? North Korea is willing to help out ruining the Pyeongchang olympics with them because they promise that North Korea would have more military stuff and robots to defeat the South Korean Government. When they fail, they escape North Korea before the North Korean government had attempted to executed them.", explained Princess Peach.

"If they came-a back to North Korea…", said Mario.

"...then they will execute them immediately!", said Sonic.

"Exactly! Okay guys, I think it's time to take a rest here. We'll go to the People's Republic of China tomorrow to get to the Democratic People's Republic of Korea!", exclaimed Peach.

"Why do we have to go to China first?", asked Amy.

"Because the transportation to North Korea was only limited to China, Russia, Malaysia, and Mongolia. Seasonal transportation includes Singapore and Kuwait.", explained Princess Peach.

"Okay! Good night!", said Amy.

"Good night Amy.", said Peach. And they all went to sleep.

**A/N: Some part of this story has words that are borrowed from my OTHER fanfiction, so be warned! All characters belongs to their respective owners. I do NOT own them.**

**Read & Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sneaking away from Marge

**Chapter 2: Sneaking out**

The next morning, Homer & Lisa wakes up to go eat some breakfast. Lisa ate some toast and Homer turns on the TV while he was eating cereal.

"Good Morning Quahog. I'm Tom Tucker. Our top story, Price wars are heating up between all of the major airlines again, and even a couple of some crashy ones. We now go live on Tricia Takanawa with more on the story.", explained Tom.

Homer spits out the cereal in his mouth. Homer gasps.

"Tom, I'm standing here at the Quahog International Airport where people standing at the long line waiting to be checked by security guards. Even with such low fares are lining up to buy tickets to anywhere, including Afghanistan.", said Tricia. Milhouse is jumping around the line and Joe is trying to get him. Tricia looks around and the camera zooms onto her.

"Early reports suggests that this could be the most profitable day for the airlines in the last 2 decades and 3 years ago.", said Tricia.

"Hey everybody! There's a dog attacking someone's suitcases!", yelled Milhouse and he stills run from the security.

"Come back here you geek!", yelled Joe.

Tricia walks away. "I'm Tricia Takanawa. Back to you Tom.", said Tricia. Milhouse was running while the camera is on.

"Gotcha!", said Joe. Joe then look at the camera saying, "Hi mom!". Then, waves to the camera.

"Hi dad!", said Milhouse waving to the camera.

In Springfield, Milhouse's dad watch TV and said, "Hi son!".

After the news is over, Lisa said, "Did you hear that dad? We can go to China with a cheaper price!".

"Yeah! Okay, let me book the flight on the phone.", said Homer.

Homer got on the telephone and calls the Quahog's airlines to get tickets to China.

"Hello? Quahog Airlines? I'm calling you guys to get us booked on to China.", said Homer.

The phone talks and Homer groans.

"What? You can get us to China? That's great!", cheered Homer.

The phone is still talking and Homers give information.

"Sir? Would you like us to send you an e-mail?", said the Quahog's Airlines on the telephone.

"Yes ma'am!", said Homer.

"Tell us your email then.", said the Quahog's Airlines on the telephone.

"Okay.", said Homer. And he gave his e-mail information to them.

When the call to the Quahog's Airlines was done, they were booked.

"Woo-hoo!", cheered Homer. Lisa was feeling happy.

"So, are we going to China?", asked Lisa excitedly.

"No, but we're going to Korea instead!", said Homer. Lisa is now feeling disappointed.

"Dad!", said Lisa disappointedly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lisa. The Quahog's Airlines had run out of tickets to China. It is popular to people in Quahog. The reason why I book us to the Democratic Korea is because we have to go to China first before we enter Korea.", explained Homer.

"Um...Dad? China is actually bordered to North Korea.", explained Lisa with worries. Homer looks at her with confidence.

"Don't worry Lisa. At least we get to see China a little bit, then we have to go to the Democratic Korea. When we get there, I wanted to do some Gangnam style, then eating some street food, and finally, I'm going to watch the movie called 'My Sassy Girl'.", said Homer fantasising on how he was going to be in Korea. Homer laughed.

Lisa was about to tell him about North Korea when suddenly, Homer's cellphone rang.

"Hello?", greeted Homer.

"You lied to me Homer!", yelled Marge.

Homer screamed.

"I watch the 'Wheel of Fortune' yesterday, and I didn't see you in that game show at all! Where are you now!?", asked Marge in rage.

"I'm in 'the Drunken clam' in Quahog!", yelled Homer.

"What!? You mean that you're with Peter!? That's it! I'm going to Quahog to find you and I'll talk to you when we get home! Good-bye!", yelled Marge and she close her cellphone.

Homer is nervous about it. He doesn't want to be nagged by Marge again so he explains to Lisa about the plane ticket situation that it's going to be arrived by the afternoon. Lisa ask why.

Homer said, "That's enough. We need to get in the car and go pack our stuff while Marge is out of the house. Then, we can go to China and to Korea.".

They get out of the Quahog's motel after he was paying the owner. And Homer prays to god that he won't encounter Marge. He drives away with Lisa. He always drove to HIS shortcut of Springfield so he wouldn't get caught by Marge on the road.

* * *

Marge is driving away with Bart & Maggie. She was using the highway in order to find Homer on a highway and cause a traffic jam.

"Homer...I wanted to talk to you…", angrily mumbles Marge.

"Uh-oh…Mom and Dad are going to fight again...", thought Bart.

Marge uses the highway to get to Homer easily. Her disadvantage would be the traffic in the highway and she had to wait when there's traffic jam.

"Oh no! A traffic jam!", exclaimed Marge. She is waiting patiently while being angry and grumbling.

* * *

Homer uses the road that is in nature so he could hide Marge's visual sight, the only disadvantage to him is that he can't see the way to Springfield or to his home. Homer would try to avoid the highways so he could get home faster to pack his stuff.

1 ½ hour later and to Lisa surprise, Homer had arrive home a LOT quicker than what she expected. It saves about 1 ½ trip from Quahog to Springfield. It takes 3 hours to get there.

Homer and Lisa gets out of the car and explains to Lisa to pack her stuff real quickly and they get inside the house and pack all of their regular clothes inside their suitcase because they don't have time to bring their stuff as the ticket delivery will be happening in Quahog Motel.

When they're done packing including their passports, they get in the car as fast as they can and they drive back to their shortcut.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marge was in Quahog getting inside the drunken clam and Jerome looks at her surprised.

"Whoa...what's going on here?", asked Jerome.

"Where is my husband Homer!? He lied to me about he was in the game show called 'Wheel of Fortune'!", yelled Marge.

Jerome laughs about Homer Simpson on the game show yesterday. Marge thinks that he was not sympathetic. "Why the hell do you think this is funny!?", yelled Marge.

"Whoa. Calm down ma'am. I think Homer lied to you because he join the game show called 'Stabbed in the Butt'. Let me show you.", said Jerome.

And he turn on the TV in the Drunken Clam. She watch the whole thing with Bart and Maggie. Marge response was shocking, she wanted to apologize Homer in Quahog because she thinks that he wanted to win tickets for them. Bart really laugh about Homer was about to be stabbed in the butt. So does Maggie.

"See what I mean about Homer. Hmm...I think I have three theories on where Homer goes. He could be in an airplane with Peter, he could be watching the Griffin's house, or he could be just going home...did he ever come home at all?", asked Jerome.

"No. I thought that he might be in the Drunken Clam because he told me he was going to be here with Peter…(gasps) Oh my goodness! I've realized that I was about to nag him about 'lying' and he must've tricked me into coming this place!", said Marge feeling upset about it. Marge sobbed.

"Hey, it's okay. I think Homer might still be in Quahog somewhere…", said Jerome. Jerome thinks really hard about where he might be. Then he got an idea.

"I got it ma'am! I think Homer might be in the Quahog Motel!", exclaimed Jerome.

Marge gasped. "Do you think you can drive me there to the Quahog Motel? I wanted to apologize Homer for what I've done!", asked Marge in desperation.

Jerome thinks about it and said, "Sure, you can follow me driving to Quahog Motel while you can drive your car.", suggested Jerome.

Then they all exit the Drunken Clam and Jerome locks the door and puts up a sign that says "Closed". Jerome, Marge and her kids gets into their respective car and Jerome drives first while Marge is following him.

* * *

Homer and Lisa were arriving at the Quahog Motel just in time for the Airline tickets to be arrived. They get out of their car and the Airliners also gets out of their car at the Quahog Motel.

"Are you Mr. Simpson?", asked the Airliner.

"Yes I am!", exclaimed Homer.

"How do I know that you're not somebody else?", asked the Airliner.

Homer decided to explain about his personal information that he gave to on the phone, but the Airliner cuts him off to avoid giving too much information because he was already convinced by his information.

"Woo-hoo! Now we just have to go to the Quahog's Airport now!", exclaimed Homer.

"Now!? Why!?", asked Lisa in frustration. Homer explains to her about the business. Lisa reaction was annoyed.

* * *

When Jerome & Marge gets to the Quahog's Motel, they talk to the owner if they see Homer Simpson. The owner said "no". Marge is disappointed. Jerome tries to sympathize with her and it successfully worked.

"I thought that Homer might be in this Quahog's Motel...I had been to that Quahog's Motel once with Peter for breaking into this Motel room when Pam & Chris were making out. Chris is Peter's son.", explained Jerome.

Marge reaction was shocked. "You let your daughter have a relation with…a man...?", said Marge with a questionable thought.

"Um...I understand what you mean...I used to think that it wasn't okay let Pam hang out...with a 'man', but realized that it was my attitude that cause me to ban them from hanging out.", said Jerome with seriousness.

"So...since he's not here, would it be okay if I can drink at your bar? I feel like I need to relieved myself before going home.", asked Marge. She did NOT feel like going home too early.

"Mom! I don't feel like I'm staying here! So does Maggie!", said Bart. Marge look at him feeling upset and explained to him that she doesn't want to go home early.

"But mom-"

"There's no 'buts' Bart! Now, can we please go to the bar?", asked Marge in desperation.

"Sure.", said Jerome. And they all get back into their respective car and they drive back to the bar.

* * *

Homer and Lisa had arrived at an airport and found out that they can get to China right now. So they get through the security and they were boarding the Plane to China.

They were taking a really, REALLY, long trip to the People's Republic of China.

"Boy, I'm sure glad that I've avoided nagging from Marge. She probably looking for me desperately.", said Homer.

"Okay...hey dad, there's something to tell you about-"

Homer goes to sleep on the plane. Lisa is annoyed but she read her book during the whole flight for one day.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Beijing Hotel, Mario's team & Sonic's team were waiting for Princess Peach to book a flight onto Pyongyang in the afternoon.

"I apologize for everyone to wait, but due to the booking issues for the athletes, I think we have to get there by tomorrow morning as athletes of the Olympics in Pyongyang.", explained Peach.

"Why do we have to go into the morning?", asked Sonic impatiently.

"Because, they were trying to book athletes from the other countries in the real world so that's what been holding up in Pyongyang. They're trying to make sure that they have a group tour.", explained Peach.

"Okay...besides, we have two more days before the Olympics begins in Pyongyang, so why don't we explore in China?", suggested Amy.

"Yeah! It's going to be like the old days in 2008 Beijing olympics when we first met...and the 2022 Beijing Winter Olympics…", said Peach.

Everyone agrees to look around Beijing while they waited for the booking to Pyongyang.

They went to visit the Beijing National Stadium, the Beijing Olympic Village, and all of the Venues of the 2008 Summer Olympics.

When it's night time in Beijing, everyone had to sleep in differents rooms like they have to sleep in their groups. There are 5 groups and the 5 groups are the Heroes Group, the Girls group, the Wild Ones group, the Tricksters group, and the Challengers group.

* * *

**A/N: If you're NOT a family guy fan, I think you might be wondering why Marge visit the Motel but didn't see him while Homer was on the Motel. Quahog has two DIFFERENT MOTELS. One episode is called a "Call Girl" and that's where Homer and Lisa were. Another episode is "Baby got Black" where Marge is going to find Homer with Jerome.**

**Okay, I'll admit that I don't know if Beijing will host the Winter Olympics in 2022 and if they did…**

"**Finally! A sequel to the Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games! I've been waiting for that a long time!", exclaimed Homer.**

"**Actually, I would be very surprised to see Beijing as they host the Summer AND Winter Olympics...doesn't China have any other cities that CAN host the Winter Olympics?", questioned the writer.**

"**No, but it will be a sequel to the Mario & Sonic at the 2008 Beijing Olympics Video Game!", exclaimed Homer. Homer then laughs. The writer gruntled.**

**Read & Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hotel Homer

**Chapter 3: Hotel Homer**

In the morning at Beijing, 5 groups have awaken from their sleep. They were ready to go to the Pyongyang Olympics. They get prepared first real quickly. And when they get prepared real quickly, they were going to the Beijing Capital International Airport.

Lisa & Homer had arrived at the airport, they got of the plane and they see the Beijing Capital International Airport. Then, some North Korean Agency had came to Homer & Lisa. They were assigned to Mario's Team & Sonic's Team at the last minute as a group. Lisa felt awkward meeting the Olympic team while Blaze also felt awkward meeting with 2 of the strangers.

They've greeted each other and when they're done, they were ready to go to Pyongyang. The plane will carry all of the Independent Olympic Participants. That means that they will have to marched under the Olympic flag during the opening ceremony due to the fact that Americans & Japanese people were considered a hostile enemies. Israeli can also considered a hostile class.

It has some Americans athletes, some Israelis athletes, a few Japanese athletes, and a South Korean athlete who comes under a fake Japanese nationality due to South Korea boycotting the Olympics in North Korea. All of them boarded the same plane as the Mario's Team, Sonic's Team, and 2 of the Simpsons family.

They all have boarded the Air Koryo plane to Pyongyang, North Korea.

During the flight, Homer asked, "Are you guys going to the Democratic Korea too?".

Blaze is surprised about Homer's possible stupidity so she answered, "Yes Homer, we're going to the Democratic People's Republic of Korea.".

Homer is actually excited. "Woo-hoo! We're going to have fun in North Korea!", exclaimed Homer. The whole Olympic Team were confused about Homer's statement.

"What do you mean we're going to have fun in North Korea!?", asked Sonic.

"Huh? Doesn't everyone know how fun it is in Korea? Well, let me tell ya, North Korea plays baseball, they have Gangnam Style, they have street food, and there's even a popular movie called 'My Sassy Girl'. Isn't that great that were all going to have fun in North Korea?", asked Homer and he laughs. They're all know that's from SOUTH KOREA. Their reaction is feeling awkward to Homer.

"Homer! That's-a insane! North Korea doesn't have that kind of-a stuff!", exclaimed Mario.

"What do you mean I'm insane!?", asked Homer. Lisa decided to explain to him about North Korea.

"Dad! North Korea is not a place where they have all of that! North Korea is a place that they have native Korean sports like Taekwondo, they have the music that is called 'Song of General Kim il-Sung', their foods are limited in North Korea, and there's no movie like that in North Korea. There's a movie that is called 'The Flower Girl'.", explained Lisa.

"What!? I thought they have everything in North Korea!", exclaimed Homer angrily.

"That's South Korea you idiot! North Korea is a different story! North Korea is a very strict land!", exclaimed Blaze.

"You mean in North Korea…", Homer trailed off.

"Yes Homer, North Korea is a land that you can't do anything wrong.", said Blaze.

Homer is shocked to hear it. Homer yelled, "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" inside Air Koryo. The Air Koryo staff came to Homer immediately.

"What's the matter sir?", asked one of the Air Koryo staff.

"I thought this plane is going to take us to South Korea!", explained Homer. The Air Koryo staff is not happy to hear it.

She rudely said, "Shut up! North Korea is the best Korea!". Then, the Air Koryo staff walked away. Homer is disappointed. People inside Air Koryo is shocked to hear that, even Lisa.

"Ohh...North Korea is not fun anyway…", Homer mumble. Lisa was willing to give a light side about North Korea for safety of the whole group and the guide.

"Dad, look at the bright side, at least we're going to the Olympics.", said Lisa. Homer forgot about the Olympics until Lisa mentions it and when Homer remembers it, Homer excitement has reached again, but his hope is also too high.

"Woo-hoo! Are there any McDonalds in North Korea?", asked Homer.

"No. But we're going to stay in the Ryugyong Hotel, it has a revolving restaurant that you can eat there…", trailed off Lisa happily.

"Woo-hoo! We're going to have fun in North Korea!", sunged Homer after he exclaimed "Woo-Hoo". Lisa grumbled. Blaze noticed Lisa grumbled. She has sympathies for her due to the fact that she's intelligent, but decided to hide her true feelings between Homer and Lisa just in case.

Then, Air Koryo landed on the runway of Pyongyang Sunan International Airport. Everyone got out of the plane when the plane is on the terminal.

"Hello everyone! I am Mr. Kim. Your tourist guide in North Korea. You'll be going to see things in North Korea. Those of you who were on Mario's team, Sonic's team, and the Simpsons family, I will be your tour guide. The rest of you should wait for another guide which is 5 minutes.", said Mr. Kim.

And Mr. Kim took Mario's team, Sonic's team, and 2 of the Simpsons family for a tour in North Korea while the Independent Olympic Participants will have to wait for another tour guide to came by.

They all get onto the bus and they ride on it to go to more places in Pyongyang. Everyone is surprised to see that there's more people walking on streets, a few people riding a bicycle, and a really minimal amount of cars in Pyongyang.

"Wow...this is so…boring.", said Homer. Mr. Kim got mad immediately. Lisa is ready to defend for everyone.

"What!? Why do you think that North Korea is boring!?", demanded Mr. Kim.

"He thinks that this city was too quiet due to a lack of cars and a lack of noise. We came from a place that has more cars and more noises. I think this is very nice because since the town is so quiet that we heard the bird's chirping a happy song. And a lack of cars make this place less polluted air, to see the beauty of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea.", praised Lisa. Mr. Kim and the bus driver was really satisfied to hear that compliment.

"Thank you, Ms. Lisa. Mr. Simpson, We're keeping an eye on you!", exclaimed Mr. Kim.

"Hehehehehe...they won't keep an eye for me too long…", thought Homer. The bus had arrived at the Ryugyong Hotel. And when they went inside, it is beautiful.

All of the Independent Olympic Participants have arrive to Ryugyong Hotel. They were surprised to see the hotel.

There is enough room for about 200 countries to be in, only 192 countries have attendended the Olympics. South Korea boycotted. The U.S. Olympic Committee wasn't willing to send them due to safety in North Korea so the U.S. athletes have to compete as the Independent Olympic Participants. It also applies to the Olympic Committee of Israel and the Japanese Olympic Committee for the same reason for safety in North Korea.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid we're about to run out of room due to almost 3,000 people were here, so we have to go to the top of Ryugyong Hotel.", suggested Mr. Kim.

"Last one to the elevator have to clean up their room!", exclaimed Homer and he was running to the elevator while laughing. No one else runs because they know that sometimes in North Korea, it doesn't have electricity.

"Hold on a minute Mr. Simpson! The elevator sometimes don't have electricity and sometimes, it does, so I do NOT recommended it!", explained Mr. Kim. Homer was surprised.

"Whaa? You mean we all have to climb up the stairs? All the way to the top?", questioned Homer.

"Yes, Mr. Simpson. I'm afraid so.", answered Mr. Kim. Homer is really not happy to hear that.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", yelled Homer.

Mr. Kim suspect him as NOT an athlete. "Homer, if you're not an athlete for the Olympics...you are going to be kicked out of this group…and you are going to be assigned to a different group.", threatened Mr. Kim.

Homer screamed. Then, he runs all the way to the stairs trying to get to the top. Lisa also runs upstairs real quickly because she doesn't have many friends and she would rather travel individually then to join a tour group, but she got no choice in the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, so she wants to make friends with the athletes because she thinks it's the only time for a regular person to befriend a famous person.

Then, everybody runs upstairs to their room. Mr. Kim was surprised to see everyone run upstairs. Sonic is the fastest runner. The KPA came by because they heard that Mr. Kim says that Homer is suspected as not an athlete and instead, they see Sonic runs upstairs too quickly, so they tries to shoot him down, but failed because runs too quickly.

Tails is flying to the top inside Ryugyong Hotel, and the KPA saw it with their binoculars. The soldier said, "Shoot him down!" in Korean. They tried shooting down Tails, but it failed because when he was aware when the first shot missed him, he landed onto the 25th floor of the Ryugyong Hotel and Tails decided that it was a good idea to run to the stairs instead of flying.

Blaze was target at, but failed due to being moderately fast, but not as fast as Sonic. Shadow skates as fast as they can, he was also targeted, but fails. Most of Sonic's team except Amy were really running fast while Mario's team is a little bit far behind. KPA fails to shoot most of Sonic's team because they were too fast for them to shoot at the right time.

Homer was feeling too tired after he reaches the 10th floor. Lisa tries to carry Homer's body, but found that it was too heavy for her.

"You guys go, I'll lay around here.", suggested Homer.

Then, the Independent Olympic Participants decided to carry him because of time. Lisa runs okay and they eventually get to the top where Sonic's team and Mario's team were waiting. Mr. Kim is also running after them. When he got there, he was surprised to be on top of the Ryugyong hotel as the last one.

"You have to clean up!", sanged Homer.

"Fine. The staff of this hotel will clean up your room. Our room is here. There's one catch, you guys can NOT sleep in the same room, we have to segregate genders in order to make sure that nobody is in trouble. You guys will be with me, and Ms. Kim, our hotel staff will take care to serve the ladies.", explained Mr. Kim.

Then, Ms. Kim came by to take the ladies to their room. "Ladies, I would like to take you guys to your room. Um, little girl...if you want to stay with your dad-"

Lisa cut off her quickly. "That's all right, I'll go to the ladies room just to follow the rules of DPRK.", said Lisa. And the ladies goes to a different room.", said Lisa hoping that it could be a possible phrase to North Korea. Also, Lisa's relationship with her father is labored. That means their relationship has usually been one where Homer ignores Lisa, and Lisa avoids Homer.

"Phew. I think I can go crazy with the guys without Lisa bothering me in our men's room", thought Homer.

"If you say so little girl.", said Ms. Kim. And they all went to the ladies room.

When Lisa gets to the ladies room, she asked, "What are we doing here?".

"We're going to change our clothes into formal clothing just to go to Mansudae hill. We'll see our statue of Kim Il-Sung and Kim Jong-Il. We'll put flowers close to these wonderful statues and bow to them.", explained Ms. Kim.

"I forgot my suitcase! I left it with my dad!", exclaimed Lisa.

"Don't worry, I'll get your suitcase from the men's room!", said Ms. Kim. The girls giggles. Lisa quietly grumbles, but isn't mad about it.

When Ms. Kim left the room, Amy asked, "How are you doing Lisa?".

"I'm fine. And how are you?", asked Lisa reluctantly.

"I'm great! Are you ready for the Olympics?", exclaimed Amy.

Lisa is worried, if she told the truth about her dad and originally wanting to go to China, her new friends might reject her due to her dad's issue. She replied, "Yes, I'm ready.". All of the girls were satisfied.

Then, Ms. Kim came back to the ladie's room holding the suitcase. "Here's your suitcase little girl! Hurry and change your clothes!", exclaimed Ms. Kim. And she close her door again.

Peach & Daisy take off their athlete clothes in the same room. They don't mind. And they put on their normal clothes that is from their series.

Lisa goes to the bathroom and change her clothes to a formal clothes. When she's done, Amy uses the bathroom to change the clothes. When she's done, Blaze uses the bathroom to change her clothes also to her formal clothes.

When they're all dressed as formal. They were all ready to go to the Mansudae Hill. Then, Ms. Kim came by and she knows that they dress differently from their normal clothes. Mr. Kim came by and saw that they also dress differently from their other clothes.

"Okay ladies, follow me!", said Mr. Kim. And the ladies follow him. They were going to the Men's room and said, "Hey, are guys ready to go to the Mansudae Hill?", asked Mr. Kim.

They all answered "yes" except for the 2 people in their team.

"How about 'no'?", answered Homer.

"No way!", answered Sonic.

Mr. Kim immediately got mad. He explains in a harsh tone, "Guys, you need to go to the Mansudae Hill. It's important for the tour of the DPRK!".

"Whatever!", said Homer and Sonic simultaneously.

Mr. Kim is really angry. "GGGGGRRRRRRRRR! Please come with us to Mansudae Hill! It's important in DPRK and I don't want to send guards here to kick you out of the room! Please come out, NOW!", yelled Mr. Kim.

"Fine...", said Sonic in a reluctant tone and he got out of the room without the formal clothes.

"Never!", yelled Homer still not wanting to go to Mansudae Hill.

Mr. Kim really growls loudly. "GUARDS! GET HIM OUT OF THE ROOM!", yelled Mr. Kim.

The KPA came up stairs really fast and they beat Homer up. Homer screams loudly. Then, he was thrown out of the room and the KPA kicks him to get up. Homer get up feeling miserable and mumbles about North Korea. The KPA is listening to him. They were really shocked to see what's going on. Even the Independent Olympic Participants and their guide sees what's happening. They never heard a man who came to North Korea doesn't want tourism. He just wants laziness. And they all go downstairs and to their bus just to be driven to Mansudae Hill.

**A/N: I don't know what kind of interior will look like inside Ryugyong Hotel when they're finished to be honest. I assume of what I see in Google images will apply to this story. It looks unfinished inside.**

**Read & Review!**


End file.
